battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonegit, Grey, and Warren Question Skye
"Stonegit, Grey, and Warren Question Skye" is a Season 3 thread written on November 30-December 1, 2014. It takes place directly after "Skye Tries to Kill Grey." Summary Full Text Warren: 'It was dark, dark-ish. Dim, more like. The torches in this part of Perch Hall were somewhat far-between, and burning a bit low to be anything resembling “cheery” or “adequately lit.” Though it was a dungeon, so she assumed that was only fitting. The red-headed stranger hadn’t said much of anything as they walked, which was fine by Warren. After a brief explanation to the guard, she’d cuffed him and thrown him in one of the sturdier cells. The metal of the key ring was cold against her skin. She slid it in her fingers, rotating it around and around as she stared into the cell, silently. She wasn’t looking ''at ''him, because the memory made her stomach clench, but she had nowhere to go, and she ''wasn’t ''leaving him alone. He didn’t look at her, which was good. She didn’t want to be seen. She didn’t know what she wanted. Her shoulders spasm as the door to the hall opens, letting in light that she wasn’t prepared for. She turns her head just enough to see who it is. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey jumped off Shadow. She hadn’t said a word to the dragon the whole time they were flying over to the cells. She should’ve known it was pointless to find Stonegit or Mera. Everyone was prepping for the battle with the white cats, which was what she and Warren should’ve been doing. And they probably would’ve if it weren’t for that…that monster. Her stomach twisted at the thoughts. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about what happened not too long ago…Skye standing over her…ready to run her through with that spear. Chills ran down her spine. She shook her head. No, she couldn’t think about that now. She had to suck it up for a little while longer. She couldn’t let him see that he scared her. He didn’t deserve that satisfaction. So, she opened the door to the cells and sure enough there was Warren. "I’m guessing you got him here okay," she said. '''Warren: '''She sighs a little, relaxing with an almost-smile when she sees it’s only Grey, and nods. “Yeah. Just cried for most of it, actually.” She pursed her lips, like she tasted something bitter, brow furrowing in confusion. “I just don’t understand. None of this adds up. Why? Why you, why Shadow, why any of this? What’s wrong with him? Why is he even ''here?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed in defeat. “I have no idea, Warren,” she said, “but that’s what we need to find out. I’m tired of this guy, and he needs to be dealt with before he hurts anyone else, especially when Haddock’s wife and kids are here.” '''Warren: ''Haddock’s wife and kids.'' This. This somehow makes it worse. All of the rebels, they all signed up for this. All of the sacrifice, the death the suffering, it was a possibility that they had laid on the gambling table for the gods to toy with. But there were children ''here now. ''Children, among what could be hidden crocodiles wearing the faces of friends. They had no idea what was going on. They were innocent. And they were in danger every minute they spent here. The peril of the situation suddenly seemed to crash down on her in that moment, and her eyes darted over to meet Grey’s, stinging with tears. Grey Bergman: 'Grey saw the tears in Warren’s hazel eyes and sighed admiring how compassionate her friend…her best friend was. She could see that she was worried about Haddock’s kids just as she was, but she could also see that she was worried about her as well. The Pooka/human hybrid’s eyes scanned over her probably checking for any wounds. "Hey, it’s going to be okay," she said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let’s get this guy to talk and then we can go about our merry way. Together, we can take this guy down." '''Warren: '''Somehow the casual way she said it was so comforting. It was like how Ronan used to talk to her, always gentle, even in the stickiest of situations. She blinked and smiled. “Take him down.” Her head gave a little nod. “Together.” They moved to stand in front of the bars. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled as they moved to stand in front of the bars. In the darkness, there was Skye in the cell. He still didn’t bother to look up at the girls. Grey glared at the figure. He was not getting away with what he did. She took her sword and banged it against the bars. "Skye!" she shouted in anger. "Look alive!" '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Hold on a second," Stonegit said, interrupting as he suddenly appeared on the scene. "Grey…Warren…a word," he said, motioning them over to where he was standing. 'Warren: '''Warren dipped her head. “Sure.” She moved to follow Stonegit’s lead. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed in frustration as Warren moved to follow the late King’s bodyguard. It looked like this interrogation was going to have to wait. So she turned to her dragon smirking. "Keep an eye on Skye, girl," she said. "Warren and I will be right over there." With that she followed Warren to join Stonegit. "What’s going on, Stonegit?" '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Tell me…about Skye’s escape." Stonegit said calmly. "My guards tell me there was an incident…" 'Grey Bergman: '"Well…uh…" she began awkwardly. "Um…we’re not completely sure about his escape…but…uh….Skye kind of…" She looked to Warren silently begging for her to help explain this to the new second-in-command. 'Warren: '"He attacked her." Warren said simply. "I’d never seen him before, but I’m assuming he’s the one who was threatening Grey a few days ago. I don’t know how he escaped.” Warren bit her lip, knowing that Stonegit needed details, but not wanting to put them into words. "He… he was going to kill her, but when I arrived, it seemed like something in him switched, like a lever." She snapped her fingers. "Almost like…" She trailed off, certain that her point was known. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit processed this information, and then pointed to Grey. “Bring me the largest barrel of water you can find.” he turned to Warren. “If there are any priests or religious zealots here bring them to me, and quickly. I’m going to have a word with Skye.” He pushed past them, looking at Skye through the bar. “Well, the bad news is, King Haddock is dead, so I guess you won’t be teaching him holy magic after all. The good news is, I found something that’ll help you…even though it may hurt a bit.” '''Akira Skye: 'Skye simply looked at Stonegit as if he had given up all hope. “Go ahead. I don’t care if I live or die anymore… I thought I could rid the world of all its evil, but I suppose there’s evil greater than I could have ever thought of. So go ahead and activate your sigil and kill me. I deserve it after I tried to kill her… I don’t deserve life. Only I praty that death will bring me solace.” He sighed and looked up at Stonegit almost as if he wasn’t ready to truly give up. “I know a painless way to do this. But it will take someone who is pure of heart and noble of intent. I’m sorry but your former king was the only one I could find to fit that. No one else will.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit huffed. “Couldn’t activate if I wanted to anyway…not now.” he paced slightly. “Killing you would be a gamble. If your demon went to a land beyond this one…perfect. If it came back here…well, less so. Either way, this ends today, for you.” "We don’t have time to learn a special art. We have a war going on! I, today, will be exorcising that demon out of your mind. If it works, welcome to the rebellion, if it fails, along with your painless method…then I’ll have to move on." Stonegit turned to a guard. "Distribute those anti possession charms, everyone on base must have one!" he turned back to Skye. "Any last thoughts before we start this?" he asks as Warren and Grey returned with the things he requested of them. '''Akira Skye: '''Skye’s head hung low as he spoke without looking up and without remorse. “You want your king back right?” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''There was a terrible moment of silence, and then Stonegit grabbed the cell door, jerking it open and thrusting himself in. The metal pike made contact with Skye’s head with a hard '''smack, knocking him out cold. Stonegit straightened, and then rested his foot on the man’s spear hand, slowly increasing pressure until he heard the crack of a bone. “Grey…Warren” he said darkly. “Hog tie this man and hang him from the ceiling…now.” Warren: 'Warren bit her lip, fingers slowly curling into and out of fists at her side, eyes on Stonegit. She said nothing, but moved into the cell, away from the door. "Grey," she said, "get some rope. And cloth." '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded and grabbed some rope and cloth that was nearby in the prison. She could sense that Warren was just as hesitant as she was especially after that brief outburst Stonegit just had. She couldn’t blame her best friend for not wanting to do it. Yes, Skye tried to kill her and pushed a few buttons, but….wasn’t this a bit extreme? Unfortunately, now wasn’t the time to ask. Stonegit was just a ticking bomb ready to go off if pushed even further. With that, the two girls tied the unconscious Skye up and used Shadow to tie him to the ceiling. Shadow landed them on the ground, and the trio stood there and watched unable to say anything else. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '(15 minutes later) -“There’s is a lot to be said on the behalf of foreign religions and arts…” Skye’s eyes lowly opened as he heard Stonegit speak these words, the sound distorted do to his aching head. He was gently swaying by the ceiling, a large barrel of water bellow him and a meek looking man murmuring over it, holding a rosary. "We Norwegians did great making charms and wards to keep demons from possessing us, but a piss poor job when it came to actually getting rid of them." the man continued, looking up at Skye passively. "However," he continued, pulling up an old manuscript. "The German’s and British became experts on such practices. Now you said holy, or white magic would work, well…this is as quite and holy as it gets." The other man dropped the rosary into the water, and then bent down, pouring a large bucket of salt into it as well, finishing the incantation. “Perkins here is a foreigner with a good knowledge of this sort of thing,” Stonegit commented, and then frowned. “Wait…how did you end up in the rebellion?” Perkins looked up, speaking with a strong English accent. “Oh, embarrassing really. Shamefully, I got drunk one night and made fun of one to many sad stories…” he gave a shrug. “One of the locals threw me in the Grounded Dungeon for making the captain of the guard cry.” he waved a hand. “And I’m no expert, I-I’m just a Christian man hoping combat Satan’s forces.” "You can read Latin, make holy water, and draw a demon trap…" Stonegit said, circling his finger around the cell. "You’re good enough, trust me." He looked back up at Skye. “Whatever you offer me…I don’t want it. Haddock…wouldn’t want it. There is no angle here, I can only encourage you to fight against that monster within your mind as hard as you can during this…are you ready?” 'Akira Skye: '''Skye’s eyes fluttered open as they faded back to their original hue. He looked around and saw that there was a barrel of water underneath him. He started to struggle right away. “NO! THIS WILL NOT AID ME! YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT! I CANNOT! NO AMOUNT OF WHAT YOU DEEM HOLY WILL WORK. I NEED SOMEONE WHO IS PURE OF HEART! THIS CLERGYMAN KNOWS NOT OF WHAT HE DOES!” His struggle and protests continued as he managed to burn the bindings around him and narrowly miss the concoction of ‘holy water’. He then bolted past the door and quickly armed himself with a staff and spear. Storing the staff in a space that hardly existed in the first place he ran with his spear. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s pike shot out, catching him around the foot and tripping him. He whistled once and Snag jumped on top the Skye, hissing. “Your hand…is hurt,” Stonegit said coolly, bending down and wrenching the spear away from Skye. “Pure heart…” he spat. “What kind of dream world are you living in Skye? There is NOBODY liked that!” he yelled down at him. “Haddock himself, he was as brave and as noble as any man could be, did not have a ‘pure heart.’” He used his pike to roll him over. “I understand you Skye. I wanted to do a good thing, but it was constrained and specific. I wanted my way, because I thought it was the only way, and nobody could tell me other wise…do you know what I got from that? A blinded eye! And a trip to Hel!” Stonegit grabbed him around his neck. “Tell me everything! In detail what must be done! And if it isn’t good enough then I am going to kill you right here and right NOW!” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye simply looked at Stonegit as he tripped and hit the ground. He then heard all of what he had to say. He simply shook his head. “There is. You may not see it, but I do. No one seems to know besides me.” He then felt a pair of hands around his neck and then he flailed around once more. “NO! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!” Using the power of the air around him he kicked Stonegit in his gut causing him to flinch and drop him. Skye then took to running once more. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit roared liked an animal, taking after him. Skye heard a loud crash behind him as Stonegit burst past a table as he chased him. Looking behind him, he could see that Stonegit looked similar to that of a charging grizzly bear. '''Akira Skye: '''Skye stopped in his tracks and turned around. Rushing at Stonegit just as fast and no sooner than he stopped di he summon his staff and manipulate the space around it to smash it on the ground and stunning Stonegit. “Please listen to me! I beg of you! If you will listen to me I will answer all you have to say! I panicked when you wrapped your hands around my neck. I felt as though I had no choice.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit halted, his eyes wide. He gritted his teeth. “Do you know who’s here!?” he yelled at him. “CHILDREN! Little children! And, as a guard, let untrustworthy murders enter walk freely in this place! It’s your fault, along with everybody else who was possessed or treacherous, that the King is dead.” he straightened. “But speak your words…I’ll find a solution.” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye simply stood erect putting his staff away. “Yes, I’m well aware of the current situation with children. Which is why I’m trying to keep whatever is inside of me at bay. Now, I must find someone who is pure of heart. And I already have an idea. Can you please bring Grey and or Warren to me? I think they are both pure of heart and noble of intent. I think they would be our best help right now. Once either of them have come I will continue.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"At bay?" Stonegit said quietly. "At bay!? The last man we had keeping something ‘at bay’ was Tezz! And that didn’t end well. You are no different. You just tried to kill one of them!" He glanced down, thinking. “If they are willing, they can purge and kill this demon with your help?” 'Akira Skye: '''Skye shook his head. “You do not understand. It cannot be purged or killed. I will die. We have to purify it. As was my intent from the beginning. Please bring them to me. And yes. At bay. You know not the effort I put forth into this.” Skye’s eyes iced over and the looked lighter than the deep purple of before. “Do not cross me anymore.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit dropped his pike, holding up his hands passively as he walked over to him. He gently rested his hands on his shoulders, whispering in his ear. “I don’t want you ''cured…''I want you ''dead ''for what you had a hand in causing.” Stonegit straightened, speaking again. “I’ll ask Grey and Warren what they think of this.” he reached forward, tracing an X on Skye’s forehead with his finger. “Fair?” he asked. '''Akira Skye: 'Skye simply snapped at Stonegits’s fingers for tracing the x on his forehead. “After I’m restored you’ll wish you had never said that. For I may just work against you in the future. And restored to full power I am a force of the Gods themselves.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit smiled, but his eyes remained dark. “I’ve killed gods before.” he said, pacing in front of him. “You’ll truly become more powerful if we help you?” he grabbed up his pike. “Then rot with your demon!” he snarled. “Since it’s clear nothing will stop you from turning all of your ‘divine wrath’ on us once we actually help you.” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye simply laughed like a madman and looked at Stonegit. “Oh wow! I can’t beleive you! You’re a fucking moron! Aha… Ahaha….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He picked up his spear and used it to stab the air repeatedly and then launch himself forward and then using more energy he sent out spears and then spirit wolves. “I TOLD YOU TO HELP HIM! NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE!” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Letting out a battle cry, Stonegit surged forward, bringing back his pike, but the smoothly ducking past Skye’s attack, swinging his weapon around at his head as a counter attack. '''Akira Skye: '''Skye slid under the pike and then jumped up and stabbed at Stonegit launching Skye backward and then he launched energy bullets and then landing he quickly ran and stabbed his spear at Stonegit launching even more energy bullets. “I suggest you don’t underestimate me! Not again! I’LL UNLEASH FULL POWER IF YOU DO!” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit had to dive for cover to avoid all of the bullets, hissing as one grazed his arm. He turned out of his hiding spot, blocking Skye’s stabs. “I gave up on fearing power!” he thundered back, swinging the pike with devastating force. “Power was Orskaf beating my head in! But I stood up to him! Power was Haddock acting like a princely prick! But I stayed true to who I was! Power was Dust! Thinking she was something special!” He rolled under a powerful blast and came up, hauling Skye up by the neck and pushing her forward. “You want to talk about underestimating?! Then go Hel and back! Then we’ll talk!” With a fierce shove, Stonegit thrust Skye through a window. He breathed heavily, staggering back, and then running forward, looking out to see if the man had fallen to his death. Stonegit watched him run, he turned around, walking back to Warren and Grey. “Patrick,” he said. “Sorry to waste your time…you can go.” The bodyguard watched as the clergy left, addressing Warren and Grey. “I have a task for you,” '''Warren: ''He can go? Where’s… Skye? And what was all that noise? Stonegit looked injured, and angry, something that was becoming more and more the norm, and Warren had to bite her tongue to quell the surge of questions that jumped to the forefront of her mind. She stepped forward. “…Yes?” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Follow him," he said, jerking his head. "He has knowledge. Learn what he has to teach you. Earn his trust, but be cautious." he inhaled deeply. "And when you have learned everything, and a safe opportunity comes…kill him," he finished bluntly. "Any questions?" 'Grey Bergman: '"Kill him…?" Grey asked in shock. "But…you said he could be welcomed into the rebellion if the…spirity-demon mumbo-jumbo thing you were going to do…worked. It could be an advantage for us." Of course, she wasn’t comfortable ever facing Skye again after what happened, but she wasn’t going to tell Stonegit that, especially after seeing him lose his temper when Skye mentioned Haddock. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"He tried to kill you and others. He added confusion to a chaotic situation, which ended in dire consequences. Killing him is for the protection of our Queen and her children." Stonegit sighed. “You can leave when you are ready. He responds to peaceful talk and is already open minded about you to. Oh…and one more thing, what good is an ‘advantage’ when that very thing caused the King’s death?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey glared at the bodyguard. “With all due respect, Stonegit,” she said, “I saw who caused Haddock’s death, and it certainly wasn’t Skye.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Oh!" Stonegit said, facing her and leaning forward. His shrunken pupils now very ''obvious to Grey. “And you think I forgot about him?” '''Warren: '''Warren’s hand flew up to clamp around Grey’s arm, to restrain or protect, she wasn’t sure. “It was Hemlock,” she said, practically spitting the words out, trying to keep her voice from shaking as much as her body certainly was. She inhaled through her nose, speaking as she would to an angry bear. “You know it was. So does Grey, so does everyone in camp. It. Was. The. Valkyrie. It was her revenge, and no one here is to blame.” Warren practically shrunk back. Why was she so afraid…? “Stonegit,” she murmured. “…Please.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit casually let his altered eyes shift over to Warren, his shoulders hunched. “You’re wrong…” he said. He licked his lips. “But no matter,” he said calmly, his voice soft. “Your mission still stands. Whether you kill Skye or not is your choice but at least get him cured. Then you can bring him to me,” he said, lacing a hand on his chest. “And he and I can talk in private about the role he can play here.” He took a few steps back, spreading his arms. “Does that sound reasonable? Hm? Grey?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Her brown eyes burned with rage as she stared at Stonegit hoping that he wouldn’t see the trace of fear that was currently running through her body right now. She felt Warren’s hand tighten around her arm probably silently screaming at her to back off and to not make things worse. She sighed. "Okay, that’s…reasonable," she replied. She took another deep breath. "We’ll leave as soon as possible." '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit slowly glanced off to the side, as if he saw something near the floor as Grey spoke. He stood frozen like that, till suddenly he looked up again. “Haddock,” he whispered, barely audible, his eyes flickering around as they blinked rapidly. The blinks slowed down, and he met Grey’s stare again. “Great,” he said distractedly. “I better go train up the guard in that case…thank you,” he finished with a sigh, turning and walking down the hall. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Warren Category:Akira Skye